Tokyo U Picnic
by LoveHinaSkye
Summary: It is based on Love Hina, yet there is nothing too serious here. It does seem a bit funny at times so yeah. This used to be a short story, but since I feel like continuing it since it will be on here. So I hope you like it. I enjoyed making this a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tokyo U: Front**

A bright and sunny afternoon, great for a picnic. Keitaro walked out of Tokyo U, on his way to a cherryblossom tree. He was planning on having a nice picnic with a certain someone.

"I hope Naru shows up."

A girl with orange-type hair, came out of the huge university. She was a smart and beautiful girl. Her name was Naru Narusegawa. Naru walked up to Keitaro. Keitaro and Naru both wore glasses but right now Naru wore her contacts and Keitaro wore his glasses.

"Keitaro, what are you doing?"

He stopped placing a chekered blanket on the grass when he heard the beauty's voice. Urashima turned around, but finding Naru tapping her foot and having an angered look on her face.

"Yes Narusegawa?"  
"What exactly are you doing!"  
"Uhh... setting up our picnic."  
"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING!"

Keitaro became afraid of the demonic Naru. He crawled all the way back until he felt the cherryblossom tree behind him. The idiot was confused by what Naru said.

"What do you mean, Naru?"

The annoyed Naru stood there, with her hand on her forehead. She shook her head from side-to-side. The orange-haired girl faced the black-haired idiot. Naru then placed an exam paper on his face.

"You see this exam paper?"

Keitaro nodded his head slowly. He examined the test thoroughly. Noticing the grade the student had gotten.

"So what? this paper has an F."

The beauty became irritated by the idiot's response. She took a deep breath and went up close to him as if she were to give a kiss.

"THIS IS YOUR PAPER!"

Naru shouted that statement in Keitaro's face, having a high level of anger in her voice. The idiot sat there, with a horrified look on his face. Naru then backed away and looked at the terrified fool.

"Plus, the test is tomorrow."

Keitaro froze after hearing the statement. He was so excited for the picnic that he forgot to study for the make-up test tomorrow. The fool continued to sit there, silent and staring at nothing but air.

"Keitaro? Keitaro, are you okay?"

Naru waved her han in front of his face. His reaction made her really worried. The girl went over to some people passing by. She asked for their help, but they rejected Naru's offer. The orange-haired beauty went over to Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Focus Keitaro! Come back!"

No other reaction occurred. His same reaction stayed upon his face, worring Naru even more. The girl came up with an idea, one she didn't like. Naru leaned close, preparing for a kiss. This brought Keitaro back to reality.

"Aah! Naru, w-w-what are you doing!"  
"It's about time!"

Naru stood up, a bit angry about Keitaro's past state. The smart girl placed the exam in his lap and turned around. She was about to leave when she glanced back at him.

"You better start studying, otherwise you'll fail again."

Keitaro nodded his head as he watched Naru walk away. He sighed and cleaned up the picnic. He had no more business at Tokyo U so he went to Hinata Inn.

**Hinata Inn**

Keitaro went through the screen door, opening it, then closing it. He took off his shoes and looked straight ahead. Kitsune Monno, Naru's friend and sake-lover, was laying on a couch. There were three bottles of sake on the floor and one in her hand.

"Welcome home Keitaro!"  
"Kitsune, when will you stop drinking?"  
"Never! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Kitsune laughed in a drunk way. Keitaro shook his head and went upstairs. He was making his way to his room, being in a sad mood. Shinobu walked up to him.

"Welcome Home Senpai!"  
"Hello Shinobu-chan."

After his greeting, he walked right past he, slouching as he walked. This worried the girl.

_"Senpai, what's wrong?"_

Shinobu stood there, keeping the thought in her head. Su walked up to Shinobu, in her cheerful mood as usual. The cheery girl noticed Keitaro and smiled.

"Keitaro! Can you play with me!"

Though no respnse was given to Su's question. All he did was enter his room.

**Hinata Inn: Keitaro's Room**

The foolish Keitaro sighed and dropped his belongings and picnic basket. He then lied down on the floor, looking up at his roof.

"How am I going to pass? I don't even know what to study."

Keitaro closed his eyes and relaxed. The fool knew he wouldn't make it. He let out a sigh, trying his best to stay calm. A knock on his screen door disrupted his peace.

"Urashima?"  
"Motoko? Is that you?"  
"May I come in for a moment?"  
"Sure."

Motoko Aoyama, a samurai that stands up for all women including herself. She slid open the screen door and entered. She was in a sort of whtie robe, with her katan gripped tightly in her hands.

"Urashima, what are you doing?"  
"Trying to relax."  
"Why? What is wrong?"  
"I have a make-up test tomorrow."  
"So? What about it?"  
"I haven't studied, so I may fail."  
"That's what you get for being a weakling."  
"What do you mean by that!"

The samurai ignored him and left. Keitaro remained sitting up, staring.

**Hinata Inn: Tea House**

Two people, residing in the Hinata Tea House. There were two saucers, containing a small cup each, full of hot green tea. They were placed on a dark brown table, with pillows on the sides, used as seats. One person was haruka, Keitaro's aunt, while the other was Naru.

"Haruka-san, I can't believe you're related to him."  
"Related to whom?"  
"KEITARO!"

Naru slammed the table, a bit annoyed about Haruka's question.

"Please Naru, calm down."  
"Sorry. I'm just annoyed with him."  
"Why? What did he do?"  
"He has a test tomorrow and didn't study."  
"Oh yeah. that's because he was excited."  
"About what?"

Haruka thought about that. A sudden flashbakc occurred, reminding her of what happened.

_"Keitaro, why are you so excited?"  
"Because, I'm having a picnic with Naru."  
"When?"  
"Friday, under the tokyo U cherryblossom tree."  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"Why do you ask Old Woman?"_

She remembered hitting him for that nickname. Haruka then looked at Naru.

"He loves you, that's why."  
"He loves me?"

Naru sat there, thinking about the statement. The beauty never knew about Keitaro's feelings. This thought just baffled her.

_"Keitaro Urashima, loves me?"_

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hinata Inn: Tea House**

"Keitaro Urashima, loves me?"

As Naru pointed out that question, Haruka continued to smoke her cigarette. The shocked Naru sat there gazing at her green tea.

"Naru? Are you going to drink your tea?"

No response came out of the beauty's mouth. The steam from her tea had disappeared. Haruka sat there, watching Naru.

"Your tea has gotten cold."

Naru didn't say anything. All she did was stand up and leave the place. Haruka threw away her cigarette and drank her own tea. Outside, Naru walked slowly, thinking. She increased her pace and it became a sprint.

_"I have to find out for myself."_

**Hinata Inn: Kitchen**

Meanwhile, Shinobu was cooking some fish. The young girl had removed the bones, allowing the fish to be eaten with ease. The young cook squirted a lemon, watching the drops go into a saucer of a small amount of butter. She stirred it together, making it into a yellow liquid.

"Perfect. The grilled fish with lemon butter is ready. The rice is cooked and all that's left is the vegetable egg rolls."

The rolls were already done, they were just cooking in a pan. Shinobu removed them and placed them in a saucer. A knock on the wall disrupted the making of the feast.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Sara. Can I come in?"  
"Sure."

Sara McDougal, a California girl. She had become Su's best friend and the two always created twouble.

"Su's hungry, is there something we can eat for now?"  
"Here."

Shinobu handed her four eggrolls.

"There's plenty, don't worry."  
"Thanks Shinobu."

Sara quickly left, meeting Su in the hall. Shinobu went over to the dining table, placing napkins at every seat. Then placed a pair of chopsticks on every napkin.

"Dinner is almost ready. I better tell everyone else."

Though the female chef couldn't for she had to continue cooking.

**Hinata Inn: Hot Springs**

Motoko and Kitsune resided in the hot springs. Laying in the water with towels wrapped around them. Motoko let out a sigh, one that meant something was wrong.

"Motoko, what's wrong?"  
"Oh. It's nothing. Just Keitaro."  
"What is that landlord doing anyway?"  
"Probably slacking off like the weakling he is."  
"What do you have against him Motoko?"

The samurai stopped, thinking about what Kitsune said. All Motoko had done was boss him around, but for what reason? It ouldn't have been for thinking he was a weakling.

"I-I-I don't know."

Kitsune stood up, done for the day. The alcoholic was making her way to the door when she turned to Motoko.

"Go easy on him."

Kitsune left the hot springs, closing the screen door behind her. Motoko sat there, taking in what the alcoholic told her.

**Hinata Inn: Keitaro's Room**

Keitaro Urashima remained in his room, now asleep. Pils of books surrounded him, making it looklike a bed. He continued to sleep peacefully, gripping his pillow. The idiot then felt a wet spot on his pillow. He awoke to find himself drooling. Keitaro wiped off the drool and sat there, thinking. He turned around, finding Sara and Su at his door.

"Ewww! How disgusting!"  
"I don't know Sara. It's just weird."  
"What are you two doing here!"

The two girls ran away, before ending up in the retard's grasp. Keitaro turned around, finding Naru before him.

"Narusegawa?"  
"Keitaro."

The two stood there, a few feet away from each other. They both stared at each other. Suddenly a tumbleweed passed by during the scene.

"Hey! My tumbleweed!"  
"Su! Come back here!"

The foolish girl picked it up and ran away. Sara followed her, a bit irritated. Both Naru and Keitaro laughed at the sight. Though the beauty returned her glance to the retard. The idiot stopped and looked at the "A" student.

_"Why is she so silent? What is she thinking?"_  
_"Ok, I'm going to say it. Here I go!"_

Naru took a deep breath, feeling the pressure increase. Keitaro fidgeted and shook, feared of what she might do. Naru then loked at him.

"Keitaro, I-"  
"-Ring- -Ring-"

The beauty was interrupted by a rining bell.

"Dinnertime."

After Shinobu called out, everyone but Naru and Keitaro, headed to the dining room. The two still stood there, staring.

"Naru, I-"  
"Let's go eat."

Keitaro had been interrupted by Naru, wo left to go eat.

_"Narusegawa, what's wrong?"_

Keitaro quickly followed, interested in eating a wondrous feast.

**Hinata Inn: Dining Room**

Everyone was eating and enjoying a gracious meal cooked by the charming Shinobu. Each person had a saucer of three eggrolls, a saucer of lemon butter, a lunchbox full of steamed rice, and a plate of boneless grilled fish. Sara, Su and Shinobu had a can of soda for their beverage. Keitaro, Naru and Motoko had water. Haruka had a cup of tea. While Kitsune had the usual... a bottle of sake.

"Ah Shinobu-chan, that was most delicious."  
"Though it wasn't spicy.  
"You like to have your meals spicy, right Su?"  
"Yeah. You don't Sara?"  
"I don't mind. Just as long as it's not too spicy.  
"Well, I'm done. I'll get the dishes."  
"I'll help you Motoko."  
"You're too drunk, Kitsune."  
"Nonsense Naru."

Kitsune stood up but suddenly fell to the floor. Motoko ignored her and gathered the dishes. Shinobu helped Motoko, while Sara and Su tried to help Kitsune get up.

"Naru, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Uhh, sure Haruka-san."

The two ladies left and headed to the lounge. Keitaro sighed and went to the kithcen to help wash the dishes.

**Hinata Inn: Lounge**

"What do you need Haruka-san?"  
"Is something wrong Naru?"  
"No, not really. Why?"  
"I saw you eating. You didn't seem very pleased."  
"Oh...well..."

Naru tried to remember what she was depressed about. Though it never came up. Haruka took out a cigarette, lit it and put it in her mouth.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Naru?"  
"Well...the thing is..."

Naru began her explanation to Haruka-san. She told the smoker how hard it was to confess and tell her feelings to Keitaro. The beauty finished explaining, ending up lying on one of the sofas.

"I see. Well, what are you going to do Naru?"  
"I don't know."

**Hinata Inn: Kitchen**

Keitaro was busy washing the dishes, Shinobu dried them and Motoko put them away. The samurai looked at keitaro, noticing his depressed face. The swordswoman told shinobu to clean up the rest of the table. Motoko stood beside the fool, grabbed a towel and began drying the wet dishes.

"What's wrong Urashima?"  
"Oh...it's nothing Motoko."  
"Something is on your mind, tell me."  
"Heh I guess I can't hide it anymore."

He turned off the faucet and turned to Motoko.

"Well, the thing is..."

The ronin told the samurai that there were weird things going on with Naru. Keitaro thought that Naru hated him and that was why he was feeling down.

"Are you sure Naru-senpai hates you?"

The retarded ronin stopped thinking that she hated him. The fool began to think about if she hated him or liked him.

"No, I guess I'm not sure. Excuse me Motoko-chan."

He turned around and entered the dining room and then to the lounge.

**Hinata Inn: Lounge**

Keitaro entered the lounge, ignoring Naru and Haruka. He ran upstairs, heading to Naru's room.

"Keitaro, where are you going?"  
"What's rong with him, Naru?"  
"I don't know. Excuse me Haruka-san."

The beauty ran up the stairs, in pursuit of the retarded fool. Haruka sat there, smoking her cigarette.

"-sigh- Kids these days."

Haruka remained sitting, still smoking.

**Hinata Inn: Naru's Room**

Keitaro reached the beauty's room, an excited feeling down deep in his gut.

"NARUSEGAWA!"

He opened the screen door but finding the room to be empty. Naru's Lido-kun was in the center, where it always was. The idiot stood before it, leaving out a sigh. Keitaro fell down, ending up in a sitting position. He sat there, staring at the toy.

"Naru-chan where are you?"  
"I'm right here."

He turned around, finding Naru standing at the entrance of her room. She quickly ran to him but slipped on a book that was on the floor. Sh landed in Keitaro's arms but something unexpected happened. The two were kissing, for a long and passionate time. Though they had two unexpected guests.

"Naru, Keitaro, way to go!"  
"Kitsune, what are you doing here?"  
"Urashima, I can't forgive you for this!"  
"Aaah! Wait Motoko! It's not what you think!"  
"Cherry Blossom Profusion Strike!"

Cherry blossoms blew, blasting Keitaro into orbit.  
...The next day.

**Tokyo U: Front**

Keitaro and Naru were having their picnic under the cherryblossom tree. They ate and laughed, enjoying their day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tokyo U: Front**

As Keitaro and Naru continued to eat their delightful picnic, a black figure overshadowed them. The two of them were enjoying their moment together that they didn't realize who was before them. The person collapsed, landing right on top of the picnic basket. The food that was laid out upon the checkered blanket flew in the air as it landed on the person that had fallen.

"Aaaaaah!"  
"Keitaro! Shut up!"

The beauty glanced at the fallen person, trying to figure out who it was. She began to poke the person, trying to see if he or she was dead or alive. The unknown began to fidget as it soon arose, revealing its true identity.

"Excuse me, but where have I been?"  
"Mutsumi-san!"  
"Oh. Keitaro, it's nice to see you."  
"Mutsumi-san what are you doing here?"  
"It seems I have fallen. I was on my way to Tokyo U when I felt light-headed."  
"Well are you sure you're all right?"  
"Why yes. Why do you ask Keitaro?"  
"I-I-It's nothing. Anyway, it seems our picnic is over."  
"Oh…did I do that? I'm terribly sorry."  
"It's ok. It's ok. It was beginning to get boring since Keitaro didn't really do anything."  
"WHAT! Of course not! You aren't supposed to do anything during a picnic besides eat!"  
"Well you could have at least served me some food!"  
"Um….."  
"Yes Mutsumi?"  
"Maybe we could go to my place and eat lunch?"  
"No. It's ok. You don't have to worry. We can eat at Hinata Inn. Besides, keitaro's cooking is atrocious."  
"WHAT!"

Naru completely ignored Keitaro as she stood up and grabbed the stained checkered blanket. The orange haired girl turned around and began to walk away as Mutsumi stood up, looking at Keitaro.

"Um… Keitaro?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you……like to go on a date with me?"  
"What!"  
"I know it's so sudden but I'd really like to go out with you sometime. Please, don't answer it right now. Give it some thought."  
"O-O-Ok…"

Mutsumi turned around and ran after Naru. The fool grabbed the rest of the picnic supplies and slowly walked towards the direction Naru had walked down. As the idiot walked down he gave out a sigh, finding the day ruined. He was having such a good time with Naru that he was so close to giving her a kiss. That was his true goal for the picnic, just a kiss.

**Hinata Inn: Entrance**

"I'm back!"  
"Welcome back Senpai!"  
"Hello Shinobu-chan."

Keitaro passed right by her, giving the girl a comforting smile. Shinobu watched Keitaro go up the stairs, a worried look on her face. Su ran up to Shinobu, a curious look on her face.

"Hey Shinobu, what is wrong with Keitaro?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Ok… well what is for lunch?"  
"We just had lunch!"  
"What? You did? How come no one called me?"  
"We were calling you! You never came down!"  
"I was asleep. How else am I supposed to hear you?"

Shinobu grew a bit irritated as she quickly calmed down and headed towards the kitchen. Su ran off, heading upstairs, trying to find out what was wrong with Keitaro.

**Hinata Inn: Hot Springs**

Naru and Mutsumi were sitting in the hot water, enjoying how warm it felt. Tama was flying around, enjoying the steam the water gave off.

"I see. So you asked him out on a date."  
"Yes. I hope he says it's all right. Unless Naru has plans."  
"N-No. It's all right. Besides, I have to help him study for his exam. He failed it and so now he has to re-take it."  
"Um… the exams are over."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"The makeup exam was this morning."  
"WHAT!"

Naru quickly stood up as she gripped her towel. She ran off and dried herself.

**Hinata Inn: Hallway**

The beauty had quickly changed into her original clothes as she ran up the stairs, heading towards Keitaro's room. The screen door opened and Keitaro walked out. The two crashed against each other, forcing them to fall back to the floor.

"Narusegawa! What is your problem!"  
"My problem! You're the one that bumped into me!"  
"NO! I merely walked out of my room! You were the one that was running!"  
"Oh just shut up! I don't know how I put up with you."

Naru stood up and walked off, heading towards her room. Keitaro grew angry with the girl as well, finding her somewhat of a nuisance. He turned around but as soon as he did he found Motoko before him.

"Aaaaaah! Don't scare me like that Motoko!"  
"Urashima, what were you doing with Naru-senpai?"  
"N-N-Nothing…w-w-why?"  
"If you do anything wrong, I'll wreak pain upon you."  
The samurai walked off as Keitaro fell to his knees, finding her statement quite scary. The retard quickly stood up as he slowly walked down the hallway, hoping he wouldn't accidentally bump into someone. The black haired fool noticed Kitsune's door open so he walked over to see what was going on.

**Hinata Inn: Kitsune's Room**

As soon as Keitaro arrived at the room he found the girl lying on the floor in a puddle full of sake. A few empty bottles surrounded her as she was holding one that was half empty.

"Kitsune!"  
"Ah! Keitaro! Welcome, welcome!"  
"What are you doing!"  
"Oh…it seems I've stained my clothes."  
"D-D-Don't come near me!"

Though the fox-eyed girl ignored him as she slowly stood up and began to walk towards him. Keitaro slowly backed away but quickly tripped over a bottle as Kitsune began to walk forward.

"Maybe I should change into something more interesting, eh Keitaro?"  
"N-N-No! Don't do that!"  
"What's wrong? You don't find me attractive?"  
"I-I-It's not that! Just stay away!"  
"Oh come now. Can't we just have some time together?"

As soon as Kitsune said that, the drunk youth collapsed and fell right into Keitaro's arms. He began to freak out as soon as she landed on top of him. A few footsteps were heard as he began to worry about himself even more. Motoko, Naru and Su all arrived at the door.

"Keitaro!"  
"Urashima!"  
"Wow! Kitsune sure is drunk! Keitaro is trying to make a move on her!"  
"What! No! T-T-This isn't what it looks like. You've got it all wrong!"  
"Actually, he was trying to make a move. He wanted to be with me. That's what he told me."

Kitsune had awoken since she was the one that said it. She stood up and walked over. It seemed as if it was all an act but Kitsune was still drunk.

"Keitaro!"  
"Naru! NO!"

The beauty punched Keitaro in the face but not as hard. He fell back, sore on his left cheek. Though as soon as he stood up Motoko ran straight towards him.

"URASHIMA!"

Her katana pierced right by Keitaro, sending him into orbit from the impact. She withdrew her blade as they all glanced at Kitsune, who was now asleep.

"Eww! She reeks of sake."  
"Yes. Maybe we should change her clothes."  
"I don't want to! Besides, I'm going to see if Shinobu made a snack for me."  
"Go ahead Su. I'll take care of her. Oh Motoko, can you go get her some clothes? I'll try to take her to the hot springs."  
"Very well Senpai."

Motoko ran into Kitsune's closet and drawers, looking for the necessary clothing and undergarments the girl needed. The A student began to drag Naru out of her room and through the hallway.

**Hinata Inn: Hallway**

As Naru dragged Kitsune, Mutsumi saw the girl, having a hard time. She walked over and grabbed Kitsune's legs.

"You're having trouble Naru. Let me help you."  
"Ah! Thank you Mutsumi-san."

The two girls continued to carry Kitsune, though with how she was, they were having a hard time doing the task. Every couple of steps they would gently place her down and take a short break. Then they would pick her up and carry her again. 

**Hinata Inn: Hot Springs**

The two finally arrived at the hot springs and set Kitsune up in the proper attire. They simply threw her into the hot springs, which seemed to wake her up.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"  
"You reeked of booze Kitsune! Take a bath!"  
"Ok! Ok!"  
"Let's go to the kitchen Mutsumi-san. I'm sure Shinobu has set up something we can eat."  
"I'd love that Narusegawa."

The two girls turned around and walked out of the Hot Springs. Kitsune began her bath as Keitaro finally landed at the front of Hinata Inn.

**Hinata Inn: Front**

"Man! Motoko sure knows how to cause pain. Ow."  
"Keitaro, what are you doing out here?"  
"Ah! Haruka-san. I was just sent flying by Motoko. Why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing. Would you care to join me for some tea? I just finished sweeping the front and I plan to take a break."  
"Ok…I guess.

So the fool and his aunt headed towards her tea house, where they prepared to drink some nice, hot green tea.

**Hinata Inn: Tea House**

"So tell me, what did you do this time that made Motoko send you into orbit?"  
"Oh well Naru, Su and Motoko found Kitsune on top of me in her room. Truth was she was so drunk, she was acting in a sort of seductive way."  
"I see. Well did you try to tell them it was all a lie?"  
"Yes, but Kitsune said something and so they didn't believe me."  
"Oh ok then. More tea?"  
"No thank you."

Haruka placed the teapot down and slowly sipped some of her tea. Keitaro sat there, sighing for a bit as he returned his gaze towards Haruka.

"Haruka, what should I do? Naru probably hates me now."  
"Tell her the truth. If she doesn't believe you still then try to do something else."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. I'm not an expert at this. I wasn't the one that always got sent into orbit when I was young."  
"I see your point. I guess I'll go now."  
"Ok Keitaro. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

Keitaro nodded as he slowly stood up. The fool put on his shoes and ran out, heading back to Hinata Inn. Haruka took another sip of her hot green tea as she gazed up at the ceiling, finding these events quite amusing.

"These kids. I don't see how I can manage without them."

**Hinata Inn: Kitchen**

Shinobu was busy cooking in the kitchen when Sara came in. The blonde waked over, seeing the girl bake some delightful cookies.

"Are those for us?"  
"Yes. Su was complaining that she missed lunch so I figured I'd make some cookies for everyone to enjoy. Why Sara?"  
"Su is outside complaining. She is really hungry."  
"Ah! I see. Well tell her to wait for a few minutes; the first batch is almost done."  
"Ok!"

Sara ran out happily as she told the message to her hyper friend. The two screamed with glee as they ran out of the dining room, planning to play in order to wait for the cookies to be finished. Kistune entered the kitchen as she began to raid the fridge.

"Shinobu, is there any more sake left?"  
"Kitsune! You finished all the sake remember! When I go out to shop with Haruka I'll get you some sake."  
"You can't. You're underage to buy sake, remember?"  
"Well then Haruka-san can get it. Besides, I have other things to do. Please wait outside Kitsune; I'm preparing a snack for everyone."

The fox eyed alcoholic nodded as she turned around and left. The blue haired cook smiled as she noticed the first batch was all done. She took the tray out of the oven and placed the cookies upon a dish. The cookies were in many different designs as they were in a golden brown color. Shinobu put a frosting coat over a few of them and then placed sprinkles upon it. She gave off a smile, finding her artwork to be quite helpful when it came to making food look appetizing. The blue haired cook placed the dish off to the side as she set another tray into the oven.

"Just three more batches and I'll be all done."

**Hinata Inn: Lounge**

Su and Sara were playing around in the Lounge as Keitaro sat in the couch, finding the day to be quite exhausting. Even if the tea did perk him up, he still felt somewhat tired. The fool fell on the couch, lying down against a pillow that was placed upon it. He began to close his eyes, preparing to fall into a deep sleep. Suddenly a pounce on the stomach brought him back to his senses.

"Keitaro! What are you doing?"  
"Sara! What was that for! I was trying to sleep!"  
"Play with us Keitaro! Play! Play! Play!"  
"Su, Sara, I'm very tired right now. Can I at least get a few hours of sleep?"  
"NO! Play with us now!"  
"Yeah Keitaro! Play! Play! Play!"  
"All right, all right. Calm down."

Though as soon as he stood up, Sara threw a statue that looked like a Cactaur at his face. He grew angry as he began to run after the two girls. They both laughed as they ran in circles, leading the foolish student to a little trap they had set up. The girls ran towards the stairs when keitaro stood there, cutting off their path.

"I got you now!"  
"Ready? One, two, three… go!"

The two girls split up as Su pressed a button that looked like n eye. Suddenly, a huge boulder from above fell on top of Keitaro, hurting his back a lot.  
"Wow! It worked! Nice work Su!"  
"Thank you Sara! Keitaro sure is fun to play with."  
"I agree. Let's play again sometime Keitaro."

The two ran of, heading towards the kitchen. Moments later, keitaro finally got out of the rock and lied down on the couch. He was in so much pain since the rock broke his back. He closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep. Though another noise disturbed him, making him even more irritated.

"Keitaro!"  
"What Kitsune!"  
"Naru is calling you."

The fool slowly sat up but quickly laid back down. The rock ruined his back so badly that he was forced to stay there.

"Oh what now? My back is broken. Narusegawa will surely kill me if I don't get up there."

He tried to get out without bending. It was difficult so he was forced to drag himself along the floor, since he was trying to prevent getting hurt from his back. The fool reached the stairs where he saw two pairs of feet in some white socks. The right foot was tapping as he glanced up.

"Oh…Hi Naru."  
"HI! Is that all you can say!"

The female had punched Keitaro when she said that. The anger in her was at the max and she was very crazy when she was angry. The beauty walked down when she noticed Keitaro groaning in pain.

"Did that punch hurt you? Because I'll give you a lot more!"  
"No…that's not it…my back is broken."

Naru quickly ran over to Keitaro's side. The beauty didn't know what to do since she thought she was the one responsible for breaking his back.

**Hinata Inn: Keitaro's Room**

Moments later they were now in Keitaro's room. After having a hard time carrying him back, the whole entire group of Hinata Inn was now gathered in Keitaro's room. They all found out who the true culprit were and so Su and Sara weren't severely punished. After everyone left Naru sat down, looking into Keitaro's eyes.

"Keitaro…I…"

"Narusegawa. Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Keitaro…"

The two stared at each other, remaining silent for the moment. Keitaro placed his hand on Naru's cheek as it shocked the girl, finding several emotions running through her mind. She glanced down to the floor, trying to figure out what to say.

"Keitaro…I…"


End file.
